dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeno
|theme = |image = |JapName = 全王 |RomName = Zen’ō |AniName = |AltName = Zeno Zenou Zen'oh Lord Zeno |Appears in = |FirstApp = "The Conclusion At Last! Who Will Prevail? Beerus or Champa?" |Gender = Male |Occupation = King of the Twelve Universes |Allegiance = |FamConnect = }} The Omni-King (全王, Zen’ō; lit. "King of All") is the king of the twelve universes. Appearance The Omni-King is a very small humanoid figure. He has a rather blank expression on his face and has purple and blue stripes on his face as well. He also has no nose present. He wears a pink vest on his body and on the front has two "omni" kanjis (全) present. His head has a rather lemon like shape, with his two ears being pointed and grey. Personality The Omni-King can come off being childish, although he does take his responsibilities serious, ensuring fairness and balance in all 12 universes. He can be easily swayed by a good fight, as he allowed Goku to talk directly to him after his fight with Hit, and is fine when Goku lifts him off of the ground. He also has an extremely high and childish voice. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga The Omni-King watches the Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament from a distance away of the Nameless Planet. After the tournament concludes, Champa is angry that his team lost and prepares to destroy them. However, the Omni-King and his attendants arrive on the Nameless Planet in the ring, which prevents him from doing so, as he along with Beerus are completely mortified and shocked by the Omni-King's presence. He states that his reason for visiting was because he believed Beerus and Champa were shirking their duties as Gods of Destruction. He asked how Beerus and Champa were doing in their jobs, and Whis tells him that Beerus focuses more on sleeping and consuming food more than doing his job, and Vados notes that Champa completely obsesses over food and all of the sweets that result in him being fat, and whatever food Vados serves Champa, he says it is awful. The Omni-King then says that maybe he should hire new Gods of Destruction, while both Champa and Beerus are completely scared, but then the king says it was just a joke, much to the relief of Beerus and Champa. However the Omni-King made no attempt to stop the tournament, as he enjoyed it himself. Because he enjoyed it, the Omni-King proposes a martial arts tournament between all twelve universes in the future. Goku is excited hearing this and attempts to speak with the Omni-King upfront. However the Omni-King's attendants shield him from the king. The Omni-King allows Goku to speak to him, and even shakes his hand when Goku holds his hand out, though has a brief pause before doing so. After shaking hands with Goku, the Omni-King wants to return home so his attendants take him there. Power According to statements by Beerus, The Omni-King is able to wipe out all of the twelve universes in the blink of an eye. Voice actresses *Japanese: Satomi Kōrogi Gallery Zeno unigod.jpg|The Omni-King in promo material Cvcvsdsds.jpg|Omni-King speaking Shaking.jpg|Goku shaking hands with Omni-King Sdsss.jpg|Every god bowing to Omni-King ca:Zen'oh pt-br:Zen'oh Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Deities Category:Kings